Sairen's Midnight Romeo
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Uploaded with permission! - Taliesin is ironically in the same city as Sairen, Arizou, and their captain. What will he do with this chance? Take it? Or leave it?


_**Sairen's Midnight Romeo**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**Okay so the title is kinda influenced by the song Midnight Romeo by Push Play. It's an interesting song, good music though. The story's not really based on the song, just simply the title of Midnight Romeo given to Taliesin. I hope you enjoy this story.**_

_**On another note, I'm going to try and get back to my series Modern Day Growing Pains, though now it's going to be even more difficult. Recently I separated all my characters from the anime their backgrounds lied in so it should be interesting to see what happens now. On that statement, I may go through and change some names and/or sentences in my stories I've written in the past so the links for said stories will change and etc. etc… Anyway, enjoy this story and keep an eye out for upcoming stories.**_

Characters Used: Sairen, Taliesin Devereux, Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou, Arizou Niklavs.

Characters Referenced: Taizen Uindo, Nyx Blauvelt, Kirai Sindragon, Reianshitsu Beauvais.

* * *

A mission to Salamanca, Spain, had given Taliesin Devereux a pleasant surprise. Apparently, Captain Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou had been stationed in that particular city to live among the normal people, for roughly two months, because of some interesting happenings. Various weather instances, several shootings, and a few mysterious cases had stuck him in an unfortunate situation.

Because of the unknown roots behind some of the crimes, both the captain and vice-captain of Spain's Victus Phasmatis squad had been places in an empty home, a home that happened to be in one of those "perfect" looking neighborhoods where all the neighbors are actually homicidal psychos if you don't follow the rules to a tee.

One of the killings happened to be an elementum, and because of that fact, Valora had sent Taliesin and Demetri Sevastionich to Spain to find whoever had shot the elementum, and end their existence. To Taliesin it was going to be just another mission to a foreign country to kill someone. He was quite shocked when he'd seen Arizou in the streets of a Spanish market.

"Well looky who I found," Taliesin said as he walked over to Arizou.

Arizou turned and looked at Taliesin then smiled.

"What are you doing here Taliesin?" Arizou asked.

"I'm here on business, and yourself?" Taliesin answered putting his hands in his pockets.

"Actually, the same," Arizou softly laughed.

"You here alone?" Taliesin questioned.

"What?" Arizou laughed. "Do I really look like I can't handle myself?" Arizou raised an eyebrow at Taliesin.

"That's not what I—" Taliesin started to defend his statement.

"Sairen's here too, and so is my captain." Arizou winked.

Taliesin looked at him quietly a moment longer wondering if it was a bad thing or if it didn't matter that Arizou seemed to know about him having a crush on Sairen. Or was it just an act Arizou was putting on to try and get Taliesin to confirm something Arizou had a suspicion about. Taliesin slowly started to get the feeling Arizou wasn't at all, the innocent, naive person he put himself on to be.

"We're living in that neighborhood just over that way a couple miles," Arizou told him, pointing off into the distance. He looked back at Taliesin. "My captain won't care if you stop by and Sairen would enjoy seeing you."

Taliesin nodded a little and offered a smile. "Alrighty."

Arizou smiled back before admitting he should get back to shopping before Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou comes out to find him. The two split ways for the time being and Taliesin went back to where he was, considering if he should go see Sairen or not. Sairen and Arizou, they weren't the problem. Their captain was. He has a serious issue with like, every living, breathing organism... other then his wife and Kaen.

* * *

Arizou walked back in through the front door and shut it behind himself. He stopped a minute and looked around the house. A few feet forward and to the left was a perpendicular staircase. It went further to the left for about six steps, then made a right turn and went up eight more steps to the second floor. There were two bedrooms up there, one bathroom, and a hall closet.

At the top of the stairs there was a short hallway straight ahead that went to one bedroom. The hall closet was just beside the hallway to the left, the only thing on that wall. To the right was a short pathway that met straight up with the bathroom, a very nice bathroom on top of that, but nevertheless kind of small. If you stopped in front of the bathroom door and turned to your right, there was a short walkway before another door, to the second bedroom. All the carpet in the house was a light tan color, and extremely clean, I do mean extremely. Arizou figured there was never any animal of any sort in this house, nor was their children, or even idiotic adults. There was like, no dust, anywhere. The house must have been cleaned every twenty freakin' minutes.

Back downstairs, if you looked to the right instead of toward the stairs, you saw a living room. A nice burnt orange couch beside a standing lamp with an ivory shade, a few feet in front of the couch was a nice-ish television and behind that was a window with yellow curtains pulled back to reveal a _perfect_ looking yard. There was an interesting looking mirror on the wall beside the lamp. It was a brown square frame with broken pieces of glass places just so that is looked artistic. Arizou just thought it looked like someone broke the mirror and tried to put it back together.

If you walk past the living room you step into the kitchen to your right, and to your left (up under the stairs) was a door to the downstairs bathroom, well one of them. The kitchen was nice, white tiling and yellow paint on the walls. White counters and light brown cabinets, with an island in the middle where the sink was. The fridge kind of bothered Arizou though because though it looked perfect on the outside, when you opened it the light was dim and would sometimes flash in an unfamiliar pattern, perhaps a warning.

The tile continued into the dinning area, between the back wall of the house and the wall around the bathroom in the middle of the house. A _perfectly_ stained dark brown wooden table set just in the middle of the dinning room. Four chairs around it and a glass chandelier above it. Out in the backyard was a somewhat slanted downward green lawn, a really bright green lawn, with a nice white-wood porch that stretched across the back of the house. There was one of those white steel tables with flower looking designs in it, and four matching chairs around it, only a few feet from the back door. The back door also had a yellow curtain which was pulled back.

On the other end of the dinning area was the wall of the edge of the house, but if you walked to it you saw there was a long hallways just to your left. If you walked down it a ways you came to a door on your right, which opened into the last bedroom of the house, a bigger bedroom with two windows which looked out across the street in the front. Not to mention the bathroom that was right with this bedroom, just on the other side of two sliding glass doors.

The house sounded ever so wonderful, but the neighborhood sucked. And the house had an unnaturally clean feeling to it; it gave Arizou chills down his spine. He didn't like it here a bit. A home to him was something that was worn in and felt comfortable. Not like you had to be a stiff cleaner. Arizou thought it bothered Sairen a little too but she was better at hiding her opinion then Arizou. Captain Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou didn't seem to care, as usual.

Arizou walked to the kitchen and put up the food stuff he bought from the market. Sairen was sitting at the dinning table looking over a thick stack of paperwork. Arizou walked over to her and set down in the chair adjacent to her.

"What's all that mess?" Arizou asked.

Sairen looked at him a moment before looking back at the papers.

"All the rules we have to follow while we live here," Sairen answered.

"Uhhm…" Arizou felt a strange feeling pass over him. "Why did we have to live in a place like this?"

"I don't know…" Sairen admitted sitting up straight. She laid her palms down on top of the paper she was reading. "There's too many rules here they can't expect us to remember all this, I mean seriously, it says 'If you desire to put any article other then flowers or trees in your front yard you need go to the front office and put in a request slip stating what you desire to put in your yard and where you desire to put it.'" Sairen paused then took her hand off the paper and continued.

"'… if you desire to grow a garden in your back yard…' you must go and do the same crap you have to do for the front yard. For the bloody back yard!" Sairen gave Arizou a look like whoever wrote this was the most stupid person alive.

"Well that…" Arizou started.

"We don't have to worry about that we won't be doing anything like that," Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou said as he walked out of the long hallway by the side wall of the house.

Sairen and Arizou both turned their gaze to him.

"Captain…" Sairen softly whispered.

"I'm leaving, I'll be back tonight." Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou paused, looking at his subordinates. "Arizou… don't do anything stupid. Stay inside, don't leave, and don't go to the bloody front office and complain."

After those words Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou left the house and went to town to immense himself in the problems that were going on in Spain. Arizou and Sairen read over the rules a little while longer, debating shredding them, then Arizou started cooking supper as the sun started to set.

The sun was about down when the doorbell rang. Sairen went and opened the door from her room upstairs. Her eyes widened when she saw Taliesin standing there looking down the street at the perfectly manicured lawns like he was completely lost.

"Taliesin..?" Sairen asked somewhat rhetorically, not quite believing who was standing in front of her.

Taliesin looked at her and smiled.

"Hey," Taliesin said.

Sairen stepped aside and told him to come in. She shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Arizou didn't tell you? ..." Taliesin replied with a question.

Sairen's eyes narrowed then she walked back into the dinning room where Arizou was setting the table.

"Guess who's here Arizou…" She said.

Arizou laughed a little and looked at Sairen then at Taliesin who had followed Sairen into the kitchen.

"You came!" Arizou smiled.

Taliesin looked at Arizou and slowly nodded.

"Perfect, there's extra you can eat with us," Arizou said walking back into the kitchen.

"What…? Are you sure?" Taliesin questioned somewhat unsure if he should be here.

"Absolutely, it's almost done," Arizou smiled at him then stirred the pasta.

"Why didn't you tell—"

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise if he just showed up Sairen," Arizou looked at her. "Do you not like surprises?"

Sairen crossed her arms and sighed.

"Surprises are fine…" Sairen said before sitting down at the table.

Taliesin followed and sit down adjacent to her and soon got a plate full of food and an earful of the crappy rules of the neighborhood. He found Arizou talked a lot all the time, but Sairen, who usually kept mostly quiet, had quite the gift of gab herself.

A little while after dinner, Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou returned and seemed less pissed then before he left. Even after seeing Taliesin he spoke with Taliesin for a short time then returned to his room quietly. Both Arizou and Sairen seemed to be shocked at that.

Shortly after Taliesin left and Arizou and Sairen started cleaning up from dinner.

"You seem so much happier when he's around," Arizou commented.

Sairen looked at Arizou slightly blushing but trying to hide it.

"Wh-What is that supposed to mean?" Sairen questioned.

"Oh…. Nothing," Arizou smiled to himself and walked into the kitchen leaving Sairen standing by the table flustered.

"Arizou!" Sairen turned and looked at Arizou, who was rinsing off the dishes.

Arizou was simply smiling softly to himself; he didn't look up at her or stop what he was doing.

Sairen crossed her arms and watched him for a moment wondering what was going through his mind. Arizou soon finished up and turned off the water then dried his hands. He looked at Sairen.

"I'm just thinking about some people…" Arizou admitted.

"Like who?" Sairen asked as she dropped her hands to her sides.

"Like Reianshitsu, and how he's doing since he and Kirai broke up… and how Kirai is." Arizou paused. "How some things can turn out so bad like that… and yet there are still things that turn out so good. And the chances we have to take to possibly get a good thing. There's always the possibility things will go the wrong way and there's rarely a chance things go a good way, yet everyone keeps trying."

Sairen glanced down at the floor thought passing through her mind.

"Like Taizen… he and I didn't turn out, but he kept trying right and now he's got Nyx. Who, personally, is pretty rough around the edges, but he loves her and I have a feeling that's going to work out well for them both." Arizou walked over to Sairen, and in turn she looked up at him. "Just don't think too long, otherwise you might loose your chance to have something good. If things go bad you'll always have a friend in me, so no matter what happens you should try anyway."

"Arizou…" Sairen started to talk.

"Well, I'm going to bed I'm positive captain will want me up early. Sleep well Sairen," Arizou said walking off toward the stair case.

"Ari-" Sairen started to call after him then shut her mouth.

Sairen pulled her pajama shirt over her head then looked over at the bed she was fixing to sleep in for two months. She sighed to herself and shut her eyes, silently wishing she could see Taliesin again. Just then she head something hit the window. She walked over and pulled back the peach colored curtains and looked out the window. Standing on the ground looking up at her was none other then Taliesin.

Sairen felt a blush stretch across her face as she opened up the window and leaned out a little.

"What are you doing?" Sairen shouted a little but quietly since it was after midnight.

Taliesin smiled somewhat guiltily.

"Spain looks amazing lit up after dark… Want to come see it with me?"

Sairen froze and stared down at him a moment then leaned back in the window and stepped away from it. She grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on and quickly changed her shirt. She tied up her hair and picked up the lipstick on the dresser and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"_After the hour of midnight, you may not leave the complex unless otherwise given permission. If you work after said hours, please put in a request form at the front office."_

Sairen looked at the window then back at herself. She grinned and turned off the light on her dresser and grabbed her bag. She climbed out the window a little ways then let herself drop to the ground beside Taliesin. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Arizou watched out the window of the downstairs bedroom where Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou was taking off his shirt getting ready for bed. Arizou saw Taliesin and Sairen run down the street toward the front. It was dark but Arizou could see the smile across Sairen's face. She looked like a _perfectly_ happy teenage girl… an alive, teenage girl.

Arizou couldn't fight back this obviously happy smile as he shut the curtains. Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou looked at his vice-captain like he was a moron.

"What now..?" He asked.

Arizou looked at his captain and just sighed like he had just fallen in love with the perfect girl.

"This neighborhood finally has something that's actually perfect in it."

"What's that?" Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou asked.

"Oh…. Nothing."


End file.
